Ne sombre pas
by Kiari67
Summary: Naruto, un jeune enfant-démon, vit une vie idyllique avec ses deux parents. Un soir, tout va changer pour lui. Il va sombrer petit à petit dans les ténèbres de la peur et la solitude. Mais, une seule personne réussira à l'en sortir.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartienne pas.

Notes: C'est ma toute premiers fanfic. Tout commentaire constructif me seras utile. Merci de votre indulgence. Et Bonne Lecture à Tous ^^

* * *

Il neigeait ce jour-là. Un petit garçon de 6 ans jouait dans ce magnifique tapis blanc qui recouvrait le jardin de la demeure.

" Naruto ! Il est temps !

-Oui maman ! "

Le petit blond se mit alors à courir vers la porte où une jeune femme à la longue chevelure rouge l'attendait bras ouverts. Plus proche d'elle, il sauta dans ses bras et entoura sa nuque de ses bras. La jeune femme attrapa, le petit pour refermer sur lui une étreinte aimante. Elle rentra au plus vite. Elle s'arrêta à l'entrée et retira les chaussures de l'enfant. Kushina l'emmena à l'étage où un délicieux bain chaud parfumé attendait le blond.

" Déshabilles-toi mon ange "

Sa voix était douce, calme et mélodieuse. Naruto s'exécuta et se hissa à bord de la baignoire. Le jeune garçon s'amusait éclaboussé ses petits compagnons de jeux en plastique. La demi-heure passé, il était temps pour lui de quitter la salle de bain. Sortie, il se mit à courir dans le couloir pour rejoindre l'entrée où la porte s'entrouvrit. Minato venait de quitter son bureau de maire pour retrouver son foyer. Il n'eût le temps de se déshabiller qu'il se fit plaquer au sol par une tornade blonde. A terre , il resserra son fils d'une main. De l'autre, il lui caressait le crâne, juste entre les deux oreilles de goupil rousse de son fils. Naruto agita énergétiquement sa queue de même couleur. L'enfant à la naissance, avait hérité de ses attribues félins.

Une légende raconte, que chaque génération, 9 enfants étaient habités par un démon protecteur. Ils étaient chargés de maintenir la paix et de chasser tout conflit. Ainsi Naruto Uzumaki est l'un de ses enfants-démons. Ses oreilles et sa queue de renard rousse aux extrémités blanches, témoignent que Naruto est abrite en lui le démon Kistune. Tous les villageois connaîssent cette légende et idolâtre la famille Uzumaki-Namikaze. Toute la famille était à table savourant un délicieux repas que Kushina avait préparé. Au menu le plat favori de Naruto,, des ramens. Alors c'est tout en faisant le pitre que Naruto déguster chaque nouille faite avec soin part sa mère.

" Maman ! C' était délicieux !

-Ma chérie ! C'était excellent !

-Merci mes amours, mais vous m'aideraient tout de même pour débarrasser et à nettoyer les assiettes. »

Les deux blonds prirent alors une tête attrister. Kushina se mit à ricaner et les deux garçons la suivirent dans un grand rire. Les tâches accomplies, la famille se retrouva devant la télé regardant un film en famille. Plusieurs minutes passées, Naruto dormait sur les genoux de sa mère, les pieds reposant sur les cuisses de son père. Il était 21H35, quand on frappa à la porte. Minato se leva pour voir qui était devant leur porte. Quand il ouvrir la porte, il n'eût pas le temps de dire quoique se soit qu'il fut au sol. Un homme vêtu de noir venait de tirer une balle dans sa poitrine, qui se logeait droit dans son cœur.

Kushina, alarmer par le coup de feu, avait bondi du fauteuil. Elle ordonna dans un chuchotement à Naruto de se cacher dans sa chambre. Ce qu'il fit après avoir insistait pour que sa mère l'accompagne. Cacher sous son lit, Naruto attendait les cris des hommes et ceux sa mère. Un coup de feu fit cesser tout hurlement. Naruto couvrit ses oreilles pour ne plus attendre les hommes crier de nouveau. Ils couraient partout, faisaient tomber tous les objets, démolissaient tout les meubles, brûlaient tout les papiers. Ils anéantissaient les Namikaze-Uzumaki. L'un d'entre eux courait dans les chambres. Naruto fermait les yeux le plus fort possible. Il pleurait silencieusement, gémissant parfois. La porte orange de sa chambre s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Naruto sentait son cœur battre dans ses oreilles rousses. Il s'arrêta de pleurze. Il ne respirait plus. Il ouvrit en grand ses yeux quand il senti deux mains se poser sur ses chevilles. Il sentit tirait vers l'arrière. Il n'eût pas le temps de voir le visage de l'homme cagouler. Dès que sa tête était sortie, il avait été assommé. Il ne voyait rien. Quand il voulut se lever, des cordes liées ses pieds ensemble, il en était de même pour ses poignets derrière son dos. Il ne pouvait pas appelait ses parents, bayonnais, aucun son ne sortais de sa bouche. Il devina par les bruits qui l' entouré, qu'il était dans un véhicule en déplacement.

Il entendit le bruit de gravier. Le véhicule s'arrêta. Les portes claquèrent. Le grand coffre s'ouvrit alors. L'un des 3 hommes attrapa l'enfant qui s'y trouvait à l'intérieur. Ils entrèrent dans le grand bâtiment qui se dressait devant eux. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils placèrent le garçon dans une cage à roulette et repartirent. Dans la pièce le silence n'était pas tout à fait présent. Naruto pouvait entendre la voix rauque d'un homme. Il semblait vendre des choses aux enchères. Il avait regardé une fois une de ces ventes à la télé. Il s'était vite endormi devant un programme si peu intéressant pour lui. Il se concentra un peu sur la voix.

" Pour conclure cette vente, une pièce des plus rares."

Naruto sentit la cage bouger sous ses pieds. Un homme la pousser pour la conduire droit dans une salle immense. Comme celle d'un grand théâtre. Lui il était sur scène, debout dans une cage. Il tenait fermement les barreaux de celle-ci. Des "Oh" d'exclamation se fit entendre quand il était entré dans cette salle dorée. Le présentateur repris :

" Mesdames et Messieurs, devant vous, un des neuf enfants-démons. Le démon Kistune demeure en lui. Les enchères commencent avec la somme de 100.000. 250.000. 300.000. 400.00. 550.000. 700.000. 1M. 2,5M. 3M. 3M, une fois. Deux fois. ..

... 1 Millard! "

Les prix montaient, Naruto venait de comprendre qu'il avait était vendu aux enchères. Le montant montez, il n'eut pas le temps de savoir à combien cela montait On le reconduisit dans la précédente pièce' Il n'eût pas longtemps à attendre avant que quarte homme le rejoigne.

"Voici votre achats, l'enfant Kistune, d'après nos sources, il est âgé de 6 ans. Il à été capturé hier, et à était amener ce matin. "

L'un des trois autres hommes, ouvrit la cage et y pénétra. Il fit un pas est Naruto de retrouver coincé contre les barreaux. L'homme s'avança davantage, jusqu'à pouvoir toucher l'oreille gauche de Naruto du bout des doigts. Il tira légèrement dessus. Naruto, pétrifié par la peur, retint son souffle. L'homme fit finalement demi-tour et ordonna d'un geste de la main de partir. Un des deux autres qui n'avait jusque-là rien fait, entra, attacha les poignets de l'enfant. Il l'obligea ensuite à avancer. Une fois de plus Naruto se retrouva dans un coffre et ne voyait que du noir.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Les persos de Naruto ne sont pas à moi

* * *

Merci pour vos Reviews ! Cela m'encourage et me fait énormément plaisir ^^  
Merci aussi aux lecteurs / lectrices qui ont lut ( logique ) ce premiers chapitre.

Katakumime: Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise et que tu attends sa suite avec impatience. Merci pour ta Reviews !

Boody Eve: Merci, ça me fait plaisir qu'elle te plaise. Je te remercie également pour ton conseil qui me permettra de m'améliorer (j'espère). Je ne l'ait pas pris en compte dans ce chapitre-ci étant donné qu'il était déjà fait, et que je n'avait pas la possibilité de le modifier. Mais j'y serait attentive pour celui à venir :D

Sur ce flot de remerciements, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

* * *

Le noir, les tremblements de la voiture, l'odeur d'essence. Naruto était épuisé et terrifié. Il désirait êtres dans les bras de sa mère et de son père. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il leur était arrivé. Au fond de lui il le savait. Il le ressentait. Mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Il y avait encore une chance que cela soit faux.

Le véhicule s'arrêta dans grincement aigu. Naruto n'osait pas faire le moindre mouvement. Les hommes allèrent chercher le blond. Il se laissa faire, n'ayant plus de force pour se débattre et plus de voix pour hurler à l'aide. On le conduisit dans une grande demeure sombre. Le blond ne voulait pas y entré, faisait trainer ses pieds.

Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur. Ils avancaient rapidement malgrés les tentatives de Naruto pour les passèrent part l'entrée, puis dans un salon gigantesque et enfin ils montèrent des escaliers. Cela les menait dans un somptueux bureau. À l'intérieur de celui-ci, un homme mince et aux visages de serpent était assis derrière un grand bureau doré. Pendant que le blond déglutie à la vue de ce monstre, les trois hommes qui l'avez amené jusqu'ici s'agenouillèrent et baissèrent la tête. Celui qui avait pénétré dans la cage et qui semblait mener les deux autres prit la parole :

"Orochimaru-sama, voici l'enfant que vous nous avez demandé."

Le dénommé Orochimaru, qui n'avait jusqu'à la prêter aucune attention au blond. le regarda de ses yeux pressent. Ceux-ci s'écarquillèrent.

" Kimimaro, je ne savais pas que cette vente aux enchères avait des lots si exceptionnel.  
\- Je l'ignorais également. Nous nous apprêtions à partir quand nous avons aperçu sur la scène une des pièces les plus rares. Nous avons dû nous battre pour l'obtenir. Mais il vous appartient désormais. "

Un sourire carnassier se dessiner sur le visage venimeux d'Orochimaru. Un frissons de peur parcourrue alors Naruto.

"Qui aurais cru que les enfants-démons, existé réellement."

Il s'approcha de Naruto. Il lui toucha les oreilles avant de parcourir son visage. Le blond ne réagissait pas, paralisait par la peur.

"Si je ne me trompe tu es le démon Kistune. "

Naruto ne lui répondit pas, le fixant de son regard le plus froid qu'il put faire.

"Alors, n'as-tu donc pas de langue ?"

Il entrouvrit la bouche du blond comme pour vérifier. Mais c'était sans compter que cette bouche se referma, enfonçant un croc pointu dans le doigt qui était resté à l'intérieur.

Orochimaru poussa à léger crit de douleur en retirant son doigt. Il regardait le sang coulait de son doigt. Il se saisit d'un bâton en bois qui se trouvait dernier son bureau. Il arracha le T-shirt de l'enfant. Retournant celui-ci pour qu'il soit face au mur. Il tapa dans le creux des genoux du gamin à l'aide de son bâton. Sous de la douleur, Naruto se retrouva à genoux au sol.

Orochimaru abattu sans bâton sur le dos du blond. Celui-ci cria de douleur. Naruto n'avait jamais reçut de coups de toute sa vie. Orochimaru lui infligea de nombreux coups sous les pleurs et les crits de l'enfant.

Quand il eut assez et qu'il fut essoufflé, il s'arrêta . Le dos de Naruto était mutilé, le sang défilé le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à s'écrasait au sol. La mâchoire serré, essayant de retenir ses pleurs, il se demander comment pouvait-on être aussi cruel. Il ne faisant que gémir. Puis, dans un dernier battement de cils, il s'écroula au sol.

"Nettoyez ça, et descendait le. N'oubliez pas de l'attaché. "

Sans un mot, les trois hommes se relevèrent. L'un ramassa l'enfant qui gisait sur le sol. Ils saluèrent avant de quitter la pièce.

La faim le tira de ses songes. Quand il voulut se redresser, son dos lui rappelait la scène d'hier. Il se leva malgré la douleur.

Naruto ne voyait rien, le noir total. L'endroit où il se trouvait senter la moisissure. Quand il voulut explorait les lieux, deux chaines l'arrêtèrent. Elles étaient accrochées à ses chevilles. Elles étaient un peu grandes pour la cheville d'enfant de Naruto. Mais cela ne l'aidait pas car elle le l'était pas assez. Il décida donc de parcourir ce que les chaines lui permettaient. C'est-à-dire, pas plus de 2 mètres.

Il se sentait comme un animal. Souvent on l'avait dénigrait au paravant. Mais se n'était pas à ce point là. Etait-ce parce qu'il était différent qu'il se retrouvait ici ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait rien. Il ne savait même plus si il était nécessaire qu'il lutte.

Près de lui se trouvait un lit en bois, et untoilette. Après plus de 30 minutes sans rien voir, ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité. Dans la pièce, il n'y avait rien. Seul quatres murs sale l'entourait.

Des pas se faisaient entendre. Naruto se colla au mur. La personne qui le rejoignait descend des escaliers de fer. Il ouvrit la porte et Naruto put savoir que c'était le brun à la tête de serpent qui lui rendait visite. Les oreilles de Naruto se mirent en arrière. Sa queue légèrement collait à ses jambes. Il était térrorifié par cet être repoussant.

"Bonjour Kistune ! T'es -tu bien rétablie de ta punition ?"

Naruto ne répondit pas . Le visage de son interlocuteur s'assombrit. Il s'approcha de du blond et sans que celui-ci ne put reculer davantage, il le gifla violemment. Tellement que l'enfant se retrouva au sol avec la joue gauche gonflée et rougit. Il se redressa et fixa le sol. Orochimaru reprit.

"Quand ton maitre parle, tu réponds.  
-Oui, Naruto parlait d'une voix hésitante.  
-À partir d'aujourd'hui, tu n'es plus rien. Juste un objet à ma contribution. Tu seras mon jouet, un précieux jouet. Pour le moment je vais me servir de toi pour les tâches. Mais, plus tard, en plus de cela. tu m'accompagneras dans les réceptions en tous genres. En tant que trophée, pour montrer aux gens ma fortune et ma supériorité. De plus, ton corps est très appétissant."

Naruto n'ayant pas compris ce que voulait dire son bourreau, releva la tête pour le regarder comme s'il lui demandait de quoi parler cet homme. Mais il se retrouva vite avecla lèvre inférieure ouverte. Orochimaru l'avait de nouveau frappé.

" Ne me regarde pas dans les yeux, moi, qui suis ton maitre, ton supérieur, ton dominant."

Le blond se redressa péniblement. Il regarda ainsi le sol.

"Bien, tu ne t'adresses à moi seulement quand je te l'autorise. Au cas où je le fais tu me diras " maître ". Si tu ne respectes pas mes règles tu seras puni. Encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes un bon garçon.  
-Oui... "

Nouveau coup pour le petit garçon.

"Ne t'ai-je pas dit de mon dire maître ?!  
\- Désolé... Maître...  
-Bien, c'est un bon début... Je te veux dans 15 minutes prét à commencer ta nouvelle vie."

Orochimaru déposa un seau et des vêtements avant de disparaître. Naruto voulut pleurer et se cacher. Cela faisait que trés peu de tant qu'il se trouvait dans cette endroit, mais il en avait déjà assez. Mais il devait rester fort, il le devait pour ses parents. Le blond pensait, espéré de tout son être que ses parents allaient venir le chercher. Il ne savait pas quand mais il en était sûr. Alors il s'approcha du seau et se déshabilla en apercevant l'eau et l'éponge qu'il contenait. Elle était glacé, le fait qu'il faisait humide dans la pièce et que le vent y passer n'arrangeait pas la chose. Alors c'est en serant les dents que Naruto se frotta bien. Il enfila sans se sécher les vêtements qu'Orochimaru lui avait mis. C'était une tenue assez simple, un pantalon de couleur noire abimer à l'extrémité du bat. Et un t-shirt blanc également abîmé a manche qui lui arriver à la fin des épaules.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire ensuite donc il attendit. Une minute à peine après, un des hommes qui l'avait ramené vint le chercher. Naruto suivit cet homme sans un mot. L'homme conduisit alors Naruto dans l'immense salon dans lequel il était passé hier. Il s'arrêta, et inspecta l'enfant. Plusieurs secondes après il déclara :

" Pour le moment, le maître a ordonné que tu sois capable de satisfaire ses moindres désirs. Je vais t'apprendre cela. Mais s pour le moment il exige que tu sois en mesure de tenir la maison. Il y a des domestiques, elles vont t'apprendre. Elles ont pour ordres de te corriger à la moindre erreur. Si elles ne le font pas, se sont elles qui le seront. Donc tu imagines bien qu'elles vont obéir et ne rien risquer pour un gamin comme toi."

Le blond ne dit rien. L'homme appela une certaine Konan. Celle-ci arriva dans les secondes suivantes. Quand elle aperçut le jeune démon son visage prit une expression lumineuse une fractions de seconde avant de redevenir neutre. Elle s'approcha d'eux.

" Vous m'avez appelée Sakon-sama .  
\- Oui, tu vas apprendre au démon Kistune à prendre soin de la demeure du maître, tu connais les règles  
-Oui, Sakon-sama. "

Elle regarda Naruto et lui fit signe de la suivre. Tous deux partir vers la cuisine. Konan sourit alors à Naruto.

"Alors on va commencer par le balai."

Elle tandis à Naruto. Il essaya de le passé, mais étant donner sa taille et son inexpérience, il le fit tomber. Il contracta les muscles, prêt à recevoir un coup. Mais il était tout autre, Konan ramassa l'objet.

"Regard il faut le tenir ici et là. Tu le passes ainsi au sol"

Naruto hocha la tête, signe qu'il avait compris. Il cramponna l'objet et fit des va-et-vient raide avec celui-ci. Konan posa ses mains sur celle du petit garçon en lui montrant les gestes à faire. Il n'en ne fut ainsi pour tout ce qu'elle lui montrer. C'est ainsi que Naruto redescendit dans la cave sens avoir été frappé pour sa maladresse. Il était assez content. Mais trouvais cela étrange. Konan lui avait appris beaucoup de choses. Non pas seulement à faire le ménage mais aussi comment fonctionnaient les lieux. Comme par exemple les différents postes. Konan était chargé de former les nouveaux comme lui et de diriger les autres "pour un travail vigoureux et réussi". Que Sakon était un des garde, gardes dirigeait par Kimimaro. Konan lui avait parler également de ses amies. Il y avait Deidara forgeront, Kisame expert en arts martiaux. Yahiko un des dirigeants de la garde rapprochée d'Orochimaru. Elle lui avait raconté comment éviter les punitions.

Pour l'instant Naruto voulait se reposer. Il avait passé sa journée à travailler. Il n'en était pas habitué, de plus que sa mère lui manquait, son père également.

Le jeune garçon fit réveiller par un garde qui lui avait dit qu'Orochimaru l'attendait dans son bureau. Cette fois il n'eût pas le droit de sceau. Donc il suivit le grand homme. Il le mena dans le bureau d'Orochimaru.

Il toqua et y pénétra après en avoir reçu l'ordre. Il déposa l'enfant avant de se retirer en courbant l'échine. Naruto ne regardait que le sol.

"Alors Kistune ta journée c'est elle bien passer avec Konan .  
-Oui, maitre-sama  
Je vois que tu apprends vite. Tu as été un bon garçon, mais pour que tu le restes il va falloir te corriger"

Orochimaru sorti son bâton de bois et battit l'enfant qui hurlait.

"Je cesserai quand tu auras appris à te taire !"

Naruto essaya il réussi. Jusqu'à ce que Orochimaru prenne un plus grands élans etmis plus de force dans le coup. Alors Naruto poussa un crit perça les murs. Tous les habitants de la demeure l'entendirent. Mais aucune d'eux n'osait interférer de peur de se retrouver à la place du démon.

La peau du blond était boursouflée par les coups, rougi par la douleur. Il saignait il dut se traîner seul dans la cave. Il se issa dans son lit avec peine et s'endormit instantanément.

Il n'eût pas le droit à ne serait-ce qu'un jour de repos. En préparant le dîner, Naruto fit tomber une assiette au sol. Il ramassa les débris les jetèrent. Il savait se qu'il allait lui arriver, ses menbres en tremblaient. Au même moment il fit amener au bureau. Naruto marchait dans pas lent. Les oreilles baissées, la queue recouvrant son ventre comme pour se protéger. Il avait la gorge sèche. Il entendait résonnait les claquements de ses pieds nus sur le bois. Il sentait son coeurbattre aussi lentement qu'il avancer. Puis il entra.

Orochimaru, toujours le sourire en coin, lui fit signe d'approcher. Naruto avança de quelques pas. Il ne dit rien attendant que son maître commence. Puis Orochimaru se leva, passa le plus lentement qu'il put dernière son jouet.

"Kistune... qu'as-tu fait... ? "

Naruto avala sa salive avec difficulté, il parla d'une voix écraser.

"J'ai... casser une assiette..."

Orochimaru l'attrapa par le col le souleva a quelques centimètres du sol et le plaqua avec rage sur le bureau. Naruto se prit le bord dans le milieu de sa colonne vertébrale. Le choc tellement violent que l'on entendit une cote de l'enfant se briser. Le blond cracha du sang.

"Sais-tu combien ses assiettes m'ont coûté ?  
N... Non... Maître-sama."

Naruto avait du mal à respirer. Orochimaru qui tenait toujours le col de l'enfant en profita pour la jetée contre le mur. Comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Naruto eut le souffle coupé quand son dos avait touché lemurs dans un grand fracas. Il ne bougeait plus ne pouvant plus faire aucun geste. Il ne pouvait pas crier pour évacué sa souffrance. Il avait à peine la force de respirer. Ses yeux ne restèrent pas longtemps ouvert.

Ils ne se rouvrirent que quelques jours plus tard. Naruto n'avait plus mal du tout. À côté de son lit se trouver une bassine d'eau et une éponge. Il se lava et se changea. Il retourna dans son lit. Dos collés à la paroi de bois. Genoux ramené vers lui, sa tête cachée dans ses bras qui était posée sur ses genoux. Il était anéantie, il n'en pouvait plus. Il chercher un moyen de partir. Il réfléchissait as s'en crever le crâne, quand il entendit une petite voix est fond de son être

"Pas pour l'instant, gaki..."

La voix était rauque, il ne peut lui répondre que la porte s'ouvrit. Et c'est Sakon qui entra dans la pièce. Son visage toujours plus horrifiant.

"Le maître t'attend"

Naruto le suivit en appréandant. Dans le bureau d'Orochimaru, Naruto se tenait droit. Il regardait ses pieds comme à son habitude en présence de son maitre.

"Kistune, sais-tu pourquoi je t'éduque ainsi ?  
-Non, maître Orochimaru-Sama.  
-Le principe est simple, si j'associe une règle à un évènement marquant, tu seras plus apte à retenir cette règle.  
-Je... Comprends...  
-Je t'éduque aussi ainsi par plaisir, je défoule sur toi la haine que je défoule en temps normal sur mes meubles de valeur. Ça me fait des économies, et c'est beaucoup plus jouissif. Sentir ta peau tressaillir sous mes coups. T'obliger à te taire alors que mes coups te font souffrir. C'est remarquable à quelpoint ton corps peut résister avant de saigner. D'ailleurs, je trouve que ta capacité de récupération son toit aussi remarquable. Mais bon, je n'ai pas fait venir ici pour parler de çace soir, une famille importante au sain de mon réseau. Alors tu vas passer ta journée à nettoyer, puis quand le soleil se couchera tu iras te prépare pour être plus présentable que possible.  
-Oui, maitre-sama. "

Il ordonna à Naruto de disparaître. Ce que Naruto fit sans attendre. Et comme son maître lui avait dit, il nettoya. D'abord seul puis avec l'aide de quelques servantes. Il était maintenant midi, il ne mangeait pas cette heure-ci, malgré la faim qui le tirailler. Il continua donc de rendre la maison plus propre qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Le soir arriva vite. Et pour l'occasion, le blond avait le droit à un "vrai" bain. C'était bien une grande bassine dans laquelle Naruto pouvait se tenir allongé elle était aussi haute qu'une baignoire classique. Et elle était remplie d'eau froide. Il se fit frotter, sécher, habiller et coiffer par les servantes. Il était vêtu dans kimono bleu clair attacher par un obi de la même couleur que ses yeux. Dans ses cheveux, se trouver deux barrettes de couleur identiques.

On lui avait appris comment de comporter, comment servir les invités. Il avait reçu de nombreux coup sur les main pour sa maladresses.

Les voici arrivaient. Ils étaient deux. Un homme au regard souligné par des cernes, et un enfant du même âge que Naruto.

La suite prochainement..


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartienne pas.

Tout d'abord, un grand merci à emylou qui a corrigé ce chapitre et m'a aidé à amélioré certaines choses !

Encore merci pour vos Reviews, cela me fait toujours autant plaisir !

Merci aussi à ceux qui suivent cette histoire ^^

Serpent d'ombre: Merci beaucoup ! Je suis d'accord avec toi pour Orochimaru, cela sera encore plus vrai dans ce nouveau chapitre

Bloody Eve: Je suis contente que mon affreux Orochimaru te plais !

Ange: Oui, tu as tout a fait raison, Orochimaru est un psychopathe-taré-imbécile. Merci et voilà la suite !

Guest: Désolé pour cela, mais dans ce chapitre tout ceci est réglé, en espérant que la suite sera plus agréable à lire

Red apple: Et bien merci pour ta Review et voilà la suite

Kistune: Tu le découvrira dans ce chapitre ! Merci à toi pour ta Review

Koromo62: Salut à toi ! Je pense encore un peu mais pas trop ne t'inquiète pas, et puis notre petit Naruto est fort après tout !

Maud: Merci beaucoup !

* * *

Naruto n'était pas à l'aise dans ce kimono. Il lui saillait pourtant particulièrement bien, mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte et ne faisait attention qu'à son inconfort. Il n'eut cependant pas même le temps de se plaindre intérieurement davantage que les invités étaient arrivés.

Dans la pièce se trouvait un grand homme à la carrure imposante. Ses cheveux bruns presque noirs comme l'encre contrastaient parfaitement avec sa peau laiteuse, et son regard noir était souligné par des cernes. Il était accompagné d'un enfant, celui-ci lui ressemblant énormément. Il devait avoir environ l'âge du blond. Ses cheveux de jais partaient en épis à l'arrière de son crâne, et mis à part la froideur aucune émotion n'émanait de ses yeux onyx. Sa peau pâle était identique à celle de l'autre brun, si ce n'est qu'elle semblait plus douce et délicate. Cependant, et en dépit de son visage angélique, l'ébène avait un regard hautain, se voulant presque méprisant.

Habituellement, Naruto lui aurait sauté dessus en lui hurlant de ne pas se croire au-dessus du monde. Mais aujourd'hui plus rien ne lui semblait normal. Perdu dans sa contemplation, il avait presque oublié ce pourquoi il était là. Alors il se pencha fortement en avant et prononça d'une voix audible :

« Bienvenue dans la demeure de mon maître. Celui-ci vous attend plus loin dans le salon. Si vous me le permettez, laissez-moi vous conduire à lui.

Les deux bruns restèrent un instant sans prononcer un mot. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à être accueillis par un enfant. En détaillant ledit enfant, le plus âgé remarqua les oreilles anormales de celui-ci. Il haussa un sourcil et sourit légèrement en coin. Etait-ce donc lui ? Il prononça d'une voix grave et suave :

\- Conduis-nous à ton maître.

Le blond se redressa, étonné du ton autoritaire et un poil amusé de son interlocuteur.

\- Bien. »

Naruto les conduisit alors dans le corridor menant au salon. C'est seulement là que l'onyx s'aperçut de la particularité féline de leur accueil. Son regard resta pour autant impassible. Il n'observait que la queue rousse du blond s'agiter à chacun de ses pas.

Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce spacieuse mais plutôt sombre, la nuit au-dehors accentuant cet effet. L'éclairage restait faible malgré le grand lustre de diamant qui trônait au centre de la pièce, ainsi que les bougies qui soutenaient la lumière par endroit. Au centre de l'immense salon se trouvait une longue table de chêne aux bordures dorées. On pouvait y manger à au moins dix. Sur ce meuble plus grand que nécessaire avaient été disposés des assiettes en porcelaine, des couverts en argent et des verres de cristal. Les murs noirs étaient recouverts par de nombreux tableaux. Des vases ou des sculptures plus coûteux les uns que les autres étaient déposés sur la plupart des meubles, ces derniers accordés avec la table.

Un homme se tenait droit devant tout ceci, un sourire monstrueux collé au visage. Naruto s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui. Il se pencha comme précédemment, parlant d'une voix faible et écrasée :

« Maitres-sama, vos invités sont arrivés.

Sans accorder plus d'intérêt au démon, le serpent releva les yeux et son sourire s'agrandit.

\- Bonsoir à vous Itachi. Je ne savais pas que votre cadet nous ferait l'honneur de sa venue.

\- J'ai dû insister pour qu'il vienne. J'ai pensé que ça serait une bonne expérience pour lui d'assister à cette réunion.

\- Je vois. Mon serviteur vous a-t-il bien reçus ? »

Orochimaru posa ses mains froides sur les épaules du goupil, celui-ci ayant un frisson de dégoût mais ne bougeant pas.

\- Oui. Je ne savais pas qu'un des neuf Jinchuriki vous servait.

\- Il est à mon service depuis peu, et sera à notre disposition pour la soirée.

\- Intéressant. »

Le reptile invita ses invités à s'installer pour le dîner. Naruto quitta la pièce. Il se dirigea vers les cuisines pour y chercher les entrées que les cuisiniers venaient de finir. Le blond déposa les assiettes sur un chariot prévu à cet effet et les mena dans le salon. Quand il arriva dans la pièce, le silence était complet. Le prénommé Itachi était assis à côté de sa réplique, en face d'Orochimaru. Tous le regardèrent entrer. Le Biju n'en prit pas compte et servit en premiers l'aîné, puis le cadet. En le servant, il croisa son regard. Ce qui le glaça tant il était froid. Il ne détourna pas les yeux, même quand l'assiette fut posée. Mais il se trouva projeté au sol par son maître.

« Combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne pas regarder tes supérieurs dans les yeux ?!

L'homme aigri voulut abattre son pied dans les côtes de l'enfant au sol, mais un obstacle brun se mit entre lui et Naruto. Il s'agissait du jeune noiraud, qui prononça d'un ton froid :

\- Vous ne devriez pas le battre pour une chose aussi futile. Lui infliger des coups n'aboutira à rien. De plus, c'est indécent devant des invités. »

Naruto se leva, bafouillant des excuses, les membres encore tremblants de peur. Le brun se réinstalla alors à sa place. Son aîné suivait son geste, le regard empli d'étonnement, avec encore une fois une pointe d'amusement. Orochmaru s'était également réinstallé à son siège. Il était irrité par le comportement de ce petit morveux. Il se jura de faire payer cher cet affront à ce sale gosse. Bien sûr sans oublier de punir jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive le démon.

Celui-ci était d'ailleurs en train de le servir. L'azur s'inclina et souhaita bon appétit à l'assemblée. Puis il resta droit comme un piquet aux côtés de son maître. Les deux adultes commencèrent alors à parler intensément de leur affaire. Ils en oublièrent la présence des deux plus jeunes. L'un picorait en silence dans son assiette et l'autre regardait le sol « en signe d'infériorité ».

Naruto sentait le regard insistant des deux yeux glacés du brun sur lui, mais il n'esquissa aucun geste. Il se disait qu'il ne devait pas recommencer l'erreur de chercher une émotion quelconque dans les yeux de ce garçon si étrange. Ses iris aux pupilles presque inexistantes ne laissaient filtrer aucune émotion, mais ils étaient si expressifs à la fois… Perdu dans ses pensées, le garçon au teint halé avait presque oublié ce pour quoi il était planté là à attendre. Il jeta donc un bref coup d'œil aux assiettes vides, et s'empressa alors de les récupérer et chercher la suite du repas.

Sur le chemin qui menait aux cuisines, Naruto repensa au geste du brun. Pourquoi avait-il agi ainsi ? Par pitié ? Par compassion ? Ou bien parce que comme le ténébreux l'avait dit lui-même, « c'était indécent devant des invités ». Sauf que Naruto ne voulait ni de la pitié, ni de la compassion des autres. Il devait être fort, ne compter sur personne à part lui-même et ses parents, qui viendraient bientôt. Pour lui c'était évident, ses parents le secourraient. Et quand il serait rentré, tout redeviendrait comme avant. Ce passage douloureux ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Pour le moment, le petit garçon retournait servir les trois personnes qui l'attendaient plus loin. En déposant l'assiette du petit brun, un frisson parcourut l'être entier de Naruto. Il en fit vite abstraction et se remit à sa place d'il y a quelques minutes. Il ne pensait à rien en particulier, ses yeux fixant le sol dans le vide. Mais ses oreilles de goupil vagabondaient et elles entendirent que l'on prononçait son nom. Pas le sien, mais celui que l'homme au visage reptilien utilisait : Kistune. Le maître des lieux expliquait avec fierté comment il comptait avoir à son service tous les enfants-démon. Son interlocuteur l'écoutait, comme las de cette conversation.

Cependant il gardait une touche d'espièglerie dans les yeux, comme s'il avait préparé quelque chose d'évident à son hôte. Naruto savait pertinemment qu'Orochimaru n'aurait jamais ce désir assouvi. Sa mère lui avait trop bien souvent dit à quel point il était rare de croiser un enfant-démon. Il ne savait pas grand-chose sur lui-même en réalité, mais il restait certain que croiser quelqu'un comme lui était impossible. Alors avoir les neuf en guise de vulgaire jouet, c'était complètement inimaginable. Cet homme devait être fou pour ne serait-ce que penser à une telle chose.

Naruto sentit de nouveau un regard posé sur lui. Il ne s'agissait cependant pas du plus jeune, mais de l'aîné cette fois-ci. Le plus vieux avait profité que le personnage avec qui il discutait avait été parti dans un grand monologue sur sa toute-puissance pour contempler l'azur. Le regard du cerné était aussi froid que celui de son jeune frère, mais un micro sourire en coin rendait son visage moins dur. Naruto ne relevait toujours pas la tête. Puis sentant que le regard posé sur lui perdurait, il risqua un rapide coup d'œil. Il fut étonné de constater que le visage habituellement hautain du grand brun avait laissé place à un regard inquiet.

Le blond baissa le regard une nouvelle fois. Il en avait assez qu'on le prenne pour une personne faible. Itachi cessa de le regarder quand l'autre avait fini de parler. Alors ils repartirent tous deux dans un grand débat. Le plus jeune ne semblait pas intéressé par tout ceci. Il ne prêtait même plus la moindre attention à Naruto.

Le repas dura ainsi dans la même ambiance. Il était minuit passé, et tout ceci touchait à sa fin. Pour Naruto c'était difficile de ne pas sombrer, il n'avait jamais veillé aussi tard. Alors il se tenait bien droit, la tête toujours baissée, et il luttait contre le sommeil. Le reptile le regarda du coin de l'œil, puis reporta son attention sur ses invités. Itachi fixait son cadet, sachant sans doute celui-ci tout autant fatigué que le goupil. Il n'en montrait en revanche aucun signe. Ou presque, car l'aîné prit la décision de quitter les lieux.

« Merci Orochimaru pour ce repas, je pense qu'il est temps pour moi et Sasuke de rentrer.

Il s'inclina le plus légèrement possible, puis Orochimaru se leva et fit de même. Naruto les reconduisit dans les couloirs encore somnolant. Rendu à la porte, il s'inclina et prononça d'une voix endormie :

\- En espérant que ce dîner vous ait plu. Bonne route à vous, et à bientôt. »

Les deux bruns partirent alors sans rien ajouter, et le blond fit le chemin inverse. Au salon, les servantes, dont Konan, étaient déjà en train de tout nettoyer. Orochimaru était encore là, et regardait d'un mauvais œil le petit renard s'approcher de lui. A son niveau, il s'inclina.

« Vos invités sont repartis, maitre-sama.

Orochimaru passa sa main dans les cheveux d'or du jeune garçon. Il joua avec l'une des mèches.

\- Bien.

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que l'homme pâle avait saisi sa gorge. Il referma fortement ses longs doigts autour de celle-ci. Le blond ne pouvait plus respirer, et ses pieds pendaient dans le vide. Il tenta de faire lâcher prise au serpent. Ses petites mains d'enfant étaient posées sur celle à la peau cadavérique de l'autre, mais il ne pouvait rien faire malgré la corpulence squelettique d'Orochimaru, qui avait bien plus de force que lui. Il commença à ne plus avoir d'air dans les poumons. Sa peau prenait une teinte bleutée. Il chercha l'air manquant, mais il ne pouvait pas passer. Quand sa vision se fit trouble, on l'avait lâché. Il respira jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Sa gorge brûlait à chacune de ses inspirations.

\- Pourquoi tiens-tu autant à respirer ? Tu n'es rien de plus qu'un déchet. Le simple fait que tu puisses vivre est une infamie.

Naruto rétorqua quelque chose qui ne parvint pas aux oreilles du reptile. Il s'avança et enfonça son pied dans l'estomac du jeune garçon. Le blond cracha du sang. Alors le monstrueux personnage souleva une nouvelle fois l'enfant. Il le força à ouvrir la bouche en y enfonçant deux doigts à l'intérieur. Il fit tourner la langue du blond autour de son majeur et de son index. Le petit fut pris de violentes nausées.

\- Tu as une langue, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Quand tu t'adresses à moi, fais en sorte que je te comprenne !

Il retira enfin ses doigts de la bouche de Naruto, un léger filet de salive accompagnant ce geste. Le blond put se délivrer de ses nausées pendant qu'une des servantes nettoyait la partie ensanglantée de la main de son maître.

\- Maintenant je pense que tu as compris, alors répète !

Naruto lui répondit entre deux respirations difficiles :

\- Je reste en vie pour mes parents, ils viendront me chercher. Et ils vous puniront pour tout ce que vous m'avez fait !

Des larmes de rage humidifiaient ses yeux bleus. Mais alors que Naruto pensait avoir cloué le bec à ce serpent venimeux, il en était tout autre. Le serpent en question se mit à rire. Un rire rauque et effrayant, si bien que blond en eut d'horribles frissons.

\- Mais tu ne reverras plus jamais tes parents ! Ils sont morts ! Et tu sais à qui la faute

? A toi ! Tu n'aurais pas été l'un des neufs démons tant convoités qu'ils seraient toujours vivants ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tes parents sont tout aussi responsables que toi. Ils n'auraient jamais dû refuser de vendre une souillure telle que toi ! Ils avaient été avertis ! Et sache que pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir, ce n'est que le début de ta longue rééducation !

-Vous mentez… Vous mentez ! VOUS MENTEZ ! VOUS MENTEZ ! VOUS MENTEZ ! »

Naruto s'époumona ainsi à hurler que l'autre avait tort. Il finit par s'arrêter. Les larmes qui étaient au coin de son œil tombaient comme un torrent sur ses joues moustachues. La vipère n'en était que plus satisfaite : il adorait voir ce petit être sans défense faiblir sous de simples mots. Le blond, exténué par la soirée et ses révélations, ne tint plus et s'écroula au sol, tandis que les ténèbres l'emportaient rapidement.

Il se trouvait dans un pré, les herbes hautes chatouillant ses pieds nus. Les fleurs colorées l'enveloppaient dans une odeur agréable. Il aperçut alors deux silhouettes au loin. Quand le jeune garçon aux cheveux d'or s'avança vers elles, il reconnut la femme aux cheveux rouge et l'homme aux cheveux aussi pur que les siens comme ses deux parents. Un sourire énorme vint alors fendre ses joues. L'enfant commença à parcourir le chemin qui les séparait.

« Maman ! Papa !

-Va-t'en !

Naruto se stoppa net dans sa course.

\- Tu n'es plus notre fils.

\- Nous sommes morts par ta faute !

\- Mais…

\- Tu n'es qu'un être impur. »

Le blond ne pouvait pas le croire. Sa mère venait de lui dire qu'il était impur, et son père de le dénigrer. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit de plus, ses parents disparaissaient en pétales de rose d'un rouge ocre.

Le décor devint sombre et froid. A quelques pas du garçon se trouvait une cage. En s'approchant davantage, il aperçut une masse informe et sombre enfermée dans celle-ci. En regardant encore de plus près, il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un renard gigantesque de plus de vingt mètres. Le goupil avait un pelage roux et soyeux, et était doté de neuf grandes queues qui semblaient dévastatrices.

Les oreilles en arrière, l'enfant-démon posa une main sur l'un des barreaux froid de la cage. Un grognement rauque résonna à ce moment-là. Surpris, Naruto retira sa main et recula d'un pas. La masse rousse se mit à bouger, laissant voir plus nettement la tête du renard. Il était menaçant, ses yeux fouillant la moindre parcelle du corps du petit garçon apeuré. Deux grands crocs acérés dépassaient de sa gueule. Une voix grave résonna :

« Gaki…

Naruto la reconnut. C'était celle qui lui avait dit de « patienter » un peu plus tôt.

\- Qui es-tu ?

La voix du blond laissait filtrer de l'incertitude. Le goupil ricana.

\- Tu n'es pas prêt… Réveille-toi ! »

La suite prochainement...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer : Les persos de Naruto ne m'appartienne pas :/

Note : Merci à emylou pour sa correction !

Réponse aux Reveiws anonymes :

ange : Et bien ! Temps de haine envers ce personnage ! Voici la suite, merci pour ta Review

* * *

Naruto se réveilla, se redressant dans seul coup. Il posa ses mains au niveau de son cou, y sentant attachée une chose métallique et froide. Il ne pouvait distinguer qu'un point rouge lumineux, qui se mit soudainement à clignoter. Au bout de la cinquième fois, le petit garçon sentit une décharge électrique, d'abord faible, puis qui monta en puissance. Naruto posa ses mains sur l'objet, essayant de le détacher. Mais il avait beau tirer dessus de toutes ses forces, rien n'y faisait. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le morceau de métal et il serra les dents pour tenter de réprimer les gémissements de douleur qui s'accumulaient dans sa gorge. Les décharges s'arrêtèrent. Il respira avec difficulté, son souffle retrouvant un rythme régulier. Puis la porte de la cave s'ouvrit, et des pas résonnèrent dans les escaliers. La silhouette chétive du serpent apparut à la vue du blond.

« Alors Kitsune, apprécies-tu le petit cadeau que je t'ai fait ?

Sans savoir pourquoi, Naruto se mit à grogner et à montrer ses crocs. Il s'arrêta en entendant les ricanements d'Orochimaru.

\- J'ai bien fait de te mettre ce collier, un vulgaire chien comme toi mérite d'être attaché.

En temps normal Naruto n'aurait guère prêté attention à cette remarque, mais là, exténué comme il était, il se sentit immédiatement offusqué. Et il put déceler qu'étrangement, ce ressenti n'émanait pas directement de lui.

\- Ce collier sera là pour te rappeler à l'ordre. Bien sûr, je continuerai à te punir moi-même, mais disons que ce collier sera un petit plus. Bien, aujourd'hui, tu seras avec Konan.

L'affreux reptile partit sans rien ajouter. Naruto tourna son regard vers la jeune femme qui était restée là. Il eut un petit sursaut de surprise quand il vit le sourire qu'elle abordait.

\- Bonjour, Naruto.

Le concerné écarquilla les yeux au maximum. Non seulement elle lui avait souri, mais en plus elle lui avait dit bonjour.

\- Bon... Bonjour...

Il ne savait pas très bien s'il était autorisé à lui répondre. Le sourire de la bleue s'accentua légèrement, signe que Naruto n'avait pas fauté. Elle continua de sa voix douce :

\- Tu es prêt ? Nous pouvons y aller ? »

Le blond hocha la tête en un mouvement affirmatif. Une fois dans la cuisine, ils firent toutes les tâches possibles. Ils passèrent donc au grand salon. Mais avant que Naruto n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, il fut appelé dans le bureau de son maître. Parvenu à l'intérieur de celui-ci, Orochimaru l'attendait derrière son bureau doré. Le jeune garçon s'inclina et attendit que le serpent parle. Ce dernier commença au bout de quelques secondes :

« Kistune, aujourd'hui tu auras une toute nouvelle leçon. Elle consistera à améliorer ton comportement en réception. Hier j'ai été très déçu, tu n'as pas su tenir debout. Alors tu ne dormiras pas pendant trois jours, ainsi tu seras conditionné à rester éveillé longtemps. Si tu t'endors, tu seras puni, soit par le collier soit par moi. Tu commences dès maintenant. Viens te positionner derrière moi. Tu ne feras aucun geste et aucun bruit.

Naruto obéit et se positionna derrière son maître. Après une vingtaine de minutes, il avait des fourmis dans les jambes, mais n'en prit pas compte et ne bougea pas. Cependant, les petits picotements se faisaient de plus en plus ressentir. Le renardeau jeta un regard au serpent, puis s'apercevant que ce dernier ne prêtait guère attention à lui, bougea doucement sa jambe droite, puis la gauche. Il n'eût le temps de gesticuler davantage qu'il se prit une décharge et finit au sol.

\- Ne bouge pas sinon –

Il ne put finir sa phrase que le ventre de Naruto se mit à exprimer son mécontentement dans un bruit de gargouillement. C'est alors qu'Orochimaru se saisit du bâton qui reposait sous le bureau, et infligea de nombreux coups au petit garçon.

\- Je t'ai dit de ne faire aucun bruit ! hurla-t-il en s'arrêtant.

\- Je... Je ne peux pas contrôler ces bruits-là, maître-sama. » rétorqua le petit blond.

Le maître jeta l'enfant au sol avant de lui infliger une nouvelle série de coups. Naruto gémissait tout en se relevant avec peine. Quand la grande aiguille rejoignit la petite sur le chiffre 12 de l'horloge, les portes du bureau s'ouvrir en grand, faisant sursauter le garçon. Il reconnut l'homme qui était venu passer la soirée hier, mais il n'était cette fois-ci pas accompagné du jeune garçon. L'ébène fit le tour de la pièce du regard, et quand ses yeux se posèrent sur l'enfant à moitié endormi, une lueur de malice naquit dans ses iris d'encre. Orochimaru n'avait pas relevé la tête de ses documents, comme s'il était nullement surpris que quelqu'un soit entré dans son bureau.

« Itachi, combien de fois devrai-je te dire de frapper avant d'entrer ?

\- J'ai une nouvelle à vous transmette, annonça le nouvel arrivant.

Voyant que le brun ne l'écoutait pas, il dirigea son regard vers lui.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- La rumeur selon laquelle vous auriez en votre possession un enfant-démon a fait tout Konoha. Et un acheteur voudrait vous l'échanger contre une grosse somme d'argent.

Un petit blanc s'ensuivit. Naruto était indigné que l'on parle ainsi de lui comme d'un vulgaire vase de collection.

\- Qui est donc cette personne ?

\- Il tient à rester anonyme, s'empressa de répondre Itachi.

\- Et comment sais-tu tout cela ?

\- Il m'a contacté.

Le serpent plissa ses paupières fines.

\- Pourquoi avoir fait passer le message par toi plutôt que de venir me voir directement ? insista-t-il.

\- Je vous trouve bien curieux Orochimaru, cela ne vous ressemble pas.

\- Cela peut se comprendre, rétorqua celui-ci en grinçant des dents. Quelqu'un prétend pouvoir acquérir l'une de mes possessions sans même m'en avoir touché un mot personnellement. C'est assez irritant.

\- Hm, effectivement. Je peux en comprendre que vous refusiez.

\- Évidemment. »

Le visage d'Itachi sembla s'assombrir durant un instant. Naruto crut l'imaginer et mit ça sur le compte de la fatigue. Le brun resta plusieurs heures dans le bureau du serpent. Heures durant lesquelles le petit blond pouvait somnoler sans en souffrir.

Une fois que l'intrus s'apprêtait à partir, il adressa un regard à l'enfant. Mais celui-ci ne le vit pas, trop occupé à lutter contre le sommeil pesant. Il devait être entre 5 et 6 heures du matin quand Itachi s'en alla. Naruto n'en pouvait plus, son regard était assombri par de larges cernes. Il avait horriblement faim. Au moment où il pensait ne plus pouvoir tenir, une servante entra. Il reconnut Konan, qui portait un plateau à la main. Orochimaru l'autorisa à poser celui-ci sur le bureau puis elle repartit. L'homme cadavérique mangea toute la nourriture raffinée qui se trouvait dessus. Naruto put avoir ce qui en restait. C'est-à-dire quelques légumes et un os maigre sur lequel se trouvait un petit morceau de viande.

« Ce serait fâcheux que tu me glisses entre les doigts juste parce que tu meurs de faim. »

Le blond ne répondit pas et se contenta de manger avidement le peu de nourriture qui se trouvait dans l'assiette. Une fois terminée, il réprima un bâillement. Vers les sept heures du matin, Orochimaru s'étira, provoquant un affreux bruit de craquement d'os. Il se retourna vers le goupil, puis se leva et s'approcha de lui doucement tel un loup traquant sa proie. Naruto, à moitié endormi, ne fit pas attention au mouvement de son maître. Alors il fut étonné de sentir une main lui caresser la joue. Ce geste n'avait absolument rien d'agréable, et le blond eut un long frisson, révulsé. Les caresses de sa mère étaient tendres, sa peau douce apaisait toujours sa peine. Celle de l'homme maigre était tout le contraire. Froide. Rugueuse. Le serpent répéta le mouvement. Pourquoi ce geste de tendresse si subitement ? Les yeux azur du jeune garçon se levèrent pour croiser ceux emplis de luxure du reptile. Bien entendu, l'enfant ne le remarqua pas. Un sourire carnassier étira soudainement les lèvres d'Orochimaru. Il approcha son visage de l'oreille du goupil pour lui susurrer de sa voix grave :

« Non, vraiment, je ne regrette pas de t'avoir acquis. »

L'enfant lui posa une question muette du regard. Le sourire d'Orochimaru s'étira un peu plus. Il passa des oreilles aux joues de l'enfant. Il y fit passer sa langue jusqu'à la mâchoire du blond. Celui-ci en eut un ultime frisson de dégoût. La langue de l'homme était visqueuse et semblable à celle d'un serpent. Orochimaru fit le chemin inverse, mais arrivé à la commissure des lèvres de Naruto, il se redressa, le visage sombre, puis gifla le blond qui eut un mouvement de recul. Naruto posa sa main sur sa joue rougie. Il voulut pleurer quelques larmes de douleur mais elles ne vinrent pas. Ce qui en étonna l'homme, puisqu'habituellement l'enfant pleurait quand on lui faisait du mal, et ce aussi bien moralement que physiquement. Il lui remit la même gifle mais plus violemment. Le garçon fut projeté au sol. Mais il ne pleurait toujours pas. Ses cheveux dorés recouvraient son visage. L'homme les empoigna et tira dessus pour relever la tête de l'enfant. Aucune larme, ses yeux était incroyablement secs, l'unique signe de souffrance étant ses petits cris incontrôlés et son visage angélique déformé par la douleur. Orochimaru garda les cheveux du garçon en main et le traîna dans une salle adjacente.

Il attacha l'enfant en position allongée sur une table de fer à l'aide de sangles usées. Il se saisit ensuite d'un scalpel rongé par la rouille, puis arracha le vêtement déjà troué du garçon et commença à creuser la chair de son ventre à l'uniformité parfaite. Naruto hurla de douleur, mais toujours aucune larme ne venait. Il ne comprenait pas, son maître lui caressait la joue et deux minutes plus tard, il se retrouvait là à se faire trancher l'abdomen. Orochimaru sourit de contentement, sourire qui disparut bien vite lorsqu'il s'aperçut que toujours aucune larme ne coulait des yeux clairs du renard. Il retira le bas de l'enfant, et entreprit de marquer sa peau hâlée. Son scalpel traça alors une ligne horizontale en haut de ses cuisses, il fit de même pour celle de droite. Naruto lâcha de nouveau un cri aigu, mais ne pleurait pas. Le tortionnaire lâcha son scalpel pour prendre une longue bande de cuire noire et l'abattit sur la peau nue en un claquement sonore. Il le réitéra l'opération encore et encore…

Il ne s'arrêta que quand le torse du petit blond était recouvert de sang. Ce dernier avait eu beau gémir, hurler, supplier, l'homme l'avait royalement ignoré. Il voulait faire pleurer le démon. Mais celui-ci ne décrochait aucune larme. Alors, se retournant, il prit un bâton de fer dont l'extrémité était en forme de socle flamboyant, et l'approcha près de l'omoplate du renard. Naruto sentit l'objet brûlant se poser sur sa peau. Il hurla de douleur, et ce tellement fort qu'il crut en perdre la voix. Il agita ses jambes de toutes ses forces comme pour fuir, mais les sangles le maintenaient fermement. La chaleur ardente s'ancrait lentement mais sûrement dans son corps, et une forte odeur de chair brûlée ne tarda pas à s'élever dans les airs.

Naruto, ayant perdu une importante quantité de sang, sombra dans l'inconscience grâce à ce dernier supplice. Orochimaru se retourna et déposa l'objet a sa place initiale, mais fut alerté par des bruits de chaînes. Quand l'homme se retourna, ses yeux s'ouvrirent de stupeur : l'enfant avait recommencé à bouger. Mais ce qui était effrayant, c'était ses yeux, qui avaient pris une teinte rouge, et ses pupilles s'étant réduites à deux fentes bestiales. Un grognement animal résonna. Le blond se mit à agiter les bras. Les chaînes usées grincèrent de protestation. Un rugissement s'échappa de la bouche de l'enfant meurtri. Il remua plus fort les bras et les sangles cédèrent simultanément. Puis il fit de même pour celles qui lui entravaient les pieds. Un long et rauque grognement s'échappa de la gorge de l'enfant. Ce son fort et grave ne correspondait guère à la voix du jeune garçon. Et c'est alors qu'Orochimaru réalisa. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent au maximum et sa bouche s'entrouvrit de stupéfaction, cela pendant plusieurs secondes. Après ça son visage reprit contenance, affichant un sourire mauvais.

« Tu te réveilles, infâme démon ? prononça-t-il de sa voix froide.

Ledit démon posa son regard sur l'homme blanc qui était près de lui. Un rugissement résonna dans la pièce. Naruto sauta vers Orochimaru, mais alors qu'il allait trancher sa peau de ses ongles anormalement longs, un homme l'en empêcha en le prenant par le cou. Il s'agissait là de Kimimaro, l'un des gardes rapprochés d'Orochimaru.

\- Maître, le démon a pris possession de son corps, que voulez-vous faire ?

\- Éliminez-le ! Je veux qu'aucun de vous ne sorte avant sa mort ! » cracha rageusement l'homme aigri en quittant la pièce.

Kimimaro se mit en position offensive devant le petit blond, qui en fit de même. Le blanc fit jaillir des excroissances blanches et tranchantes de ses avant-bras. Naruto montra des crocs avant de bondir sur sa proie à une allure surhumaine. L'homme parait les coups donnés par le blond qui les enchaînait à une vitesse folle. De courtes minutes passèrent, et le blanc, essoufflé de contrer les coups qui ne cessaient pas, regarda d'un air étonné son adversaire dont le corps se faisait recouvrir d'un fluide orange sanguin. Naruto se mit dans une position bestiale, et la matière l'engloba entièrement, comme une seconde peau. Il sauta une nouvelle fois sur l'autre et l'assaillit de nouveau de puissants coups. L'homme, qui jusque-là avait réussi à éviter les attaques, se fit toucher à chaque fois. Très vite, le coup fatal survint. Son corps tomba lourdement au sol, sous l'œil gorgé de rage de l'enfant. Naruto sortit de la pièce avec l'allure d'un automate. Dans le bureau se trouvait une dizaine de garde, tous effrayés. Le démon-renard les regarda tout un par un. L'un d'eux déglutit avant de foncer droit sur Naruto. Ce dernier esquiva avec une facilité déconcertante et les élimina tous rapidement.

La folie du démon ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il ne resta plus personne, alors le corps du petit garçon sombra dans l'inconscience. C'est à ce moment-là que deux ombres qui étaient restées cachées là depuis le début s'approchèrent de lui.

La suite prochainement...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer : Les perso du monde de Naruto, ne m'appartienne pas.

Hey ! Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Encore une fois merci à Emylou pour son travaille !

Réponse aux Reviews :

* * *

 ** _Ange :_** Tout d'abord, merci pour ta reviews ! Tu trouveras la réponse à ta suggestion, mais pas tout de suite ;) Et pour cette question, tu le sauras prochainement également ^^ ! Bonne lecture :)

 _ **Maud :**_ A moi aussi je te rassure... Et bien tu as la réponse dans ce chapitre, mais ce qui est de l'acheteur, qui sais ? Et oui ce Sasuke est capricieux parfois... Bonne lecture à toi et merci por ta review ! ^_^

Merci ceux qui me poste des reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir, et m'encourage ! Bonne lectures à vous !

* * *

« Tu n'as pas à te sentir responsable !

\- Oui, mais si j'étais intervenu il ne serait pas dans cet état ! »

Des éclats de voix firent ouvrir les yeux lapis lazuli d'un petit garçon blond. Il fut dans le brouillard quelques instants, des souvenirs lui revenant par bribe. Il avait légèrement le tournis. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la source du bruit, traversant un couloir à pas de loup, puis entrouvrit la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait le vacarme tout en restant caché derrière celle-ci.

« Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ? Tu –

L'homme qui avait commencé sa phrase ne put continuer, interrompu par un petit être. Un rictus se forma alors sur son visage dur et il s'adressa à l'enfant :

\- Eh bien, on dirait que nous avons un petit espion parmi nous.

Ledit espion écarquilla les yeux et se recula de la porte. Itachi ricana puis s'approcha de lui, lentement, comme s'il s'approchait d'un animal sauvage.

\- Eh bien petit renardeau, tu n'as aucune raison d'être ainsi apeuré, plus aucun mal ne te sera fait.

Naruto observa l'homme en face de lui, il s'agissait de « l'invité de marque » de l'autre soir. Sur son visage froid était collé un sourire… sincère ? Puis il dirigea son regard vers la main qui lui était tendue. Etait-ce un piège ? L'enfant planta ses pupilles dans les limbes ténébreux des yeux de son opposant, n'y décelant aucune émotion. Il avança, lentement, prudemment, comme légèrement inconscient de son action, vers la main chaleureusement tendue. Dans un geste tout aussi lent, tout en gardant son regard ancré dans celui de son antagoniste, il posa sa main si petite dans la paume ferme de l'homme. C'est dans un sourire victorieux digne d'un Uchiwa, qu'Itachi referma ses doigts, emprisonnant la main frêle de Naruto.

\- Alors, que dirais-tu d'un bon déjeuner ?

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva assis dans une grande salle, accompagné de cet homme et de la servante Konan qui mangeaient comme si de rien n'était... Sauf que Naruto n'osait bouger ne serait-ce qu'un muscle.

\- Tu sais, ici, ce n'est pas chez Orochimaru ! s'exclama joyeusement Konan à l'enfant.

A cette phrase, le petit blond se tendit à l'extrême. Itachi soupira devant la maladresse de sa coéquipière, il essaya de rattraper la situation :

\- Peut-être que tu as des questions qui te trottent dans la tête ? dit- il d'une voie qui se voulait douce.

Ce à quoi s'ensuivit un long silence. Tous deux regardèrent l'enfant attentivement, quand une douce et faible voix s'éleva :

\- Qui êtes-vous ? prononça Naruto, dont on pouvait sentir la tension.

En effet, il n'osait plus parler, il était terrifié à l'idée de se faire battre. La tension dans son corps était palpable, mais elle descendit légèrement quand il entendit l'homme lui répondre.

\- Je suis Uchiwa Itachi, et la jeune femme à ma droite se prénomme Konan, mais ça tu le sais déjà. Autre chose ? s'enquit-il.

\- Où sommes-nous ? Pourquoi me trouvais-je ici à mon réveille ? Que s'est-il passé ? Et puis où est Maître-sama ? Pourquoi êtes-vous également en ces lieux, Konan-sama ? Et vous Uchiwa-sama ? s' essouffla Naruto, n'étant plus habitué à parler autant.

Un éclat de rire résonna dans le grand salon. C'était celui de Konan. L'enfant-démon, ne comprit pas ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir de si drôle quant aux questions qu'il avait posées.

\- Eh bien, qui pensait que notre petit Naruto était un aussi grand curieux ? réussit-elle à prononcer après s'être calmée.

\- Pour te répondre, c'est assez simple. Konan et moi-même faisons partis d'une organisation nommée Akastuki. Tu es ici car nous voulons te protéger, afin que ce que tu as vécu ne se reproduise plus.

Naruto resta malgré tout perplexe. A la fin du repas, Konan avait proposé au jeune garçon, qui n'avait rien mangé, de lui faire visiter la demeure. Mais ce dernier ne daigna même pas lui adresser la parole. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Itachi intervint :

\- Pourquoi ne pas plutôt prendre un bain ? Cela te détendra sûrement, proposa-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Naruto, après un franc moment de réflexion, suivit le jeune homme silencieusement. De son côté, Konan était épatée. Itachi avait réussi à gagner un minimum de confiance de la part de ce petit renardeau. Bien ! Il était temps pour elle d'aller chercher son petit corbeau préféré…

\- Dites... Uchiwa-dono... interpella la voix quasi inaudible de Naruto.

\- Hm ? Lui répondit simplement Itachi.

Naruto resta silencieux quelque instant, peu rassuré.

\- Savez-vous combien de temps suis-je resté… Là-bas ? hésita-t-il finalement.

\- Je ne sais pas. Cinq jours ? Une semaine ? Deux ? Un mois ? Peut-être six ? Toi seul devrais le savoir.

Naruto avait été surpris de la façon dont laquelle Itachi lui avait répondu. Il y avait tant de reproches dans cette réponse, mais il savait qu'ils ne lui étaient pas destinés. Ils finirent par atteindre la salle d'eau où Itachi invita le jeune garçon à rentrer. La pièce était plutôt spacieuse, elle offrait un bain immense traditionnel.

\- Je te laisse te doucher, prends ton temps, quand tu auras terminé tu n'auras qu'à appeler Konan ou bien moi-même, lui expliqua Itachi en sortant.

Se retrouvant seul, Naruto inspecta les lieux. C'était chaleureux, même si le style Uchiwa était bien présent. Le petit blond s'approcha du grand miroir qui se trouvait devant lui. Il fût troublé par la vision que celui-ci lui offrait. Ses joues étaient creuses, ses yeux ternes marqués par la fatigue, ses cheveux d'or emmêlés et recouverts par la crasse… Naruto ne bougea pas quelques instants puis, lentement, remonta sa main pour la poser délicatement sur sa pommette bleutée, qui lui était douloureuse. Dans un mouvement tout aussi lent et peu sûr, il frôla ses oreilles rousses. Quand il voulut les toucher davantage la porte s'ouvrit rapidement, permettant à un petit brun de faire quelques pas dans la pièce, suivit de Konan.

-Sasuke-chan ! Attends ! Je t'ai dit que la salle de bain était occupée ! s'écria-t-elle, à bout de souffle.

Un silence pesant s'ensuivit, durant lequel les deux enfants se scrutèrent intensément. Konan, qui assistait à ce spectacle depuis plus d'une minute déjà, coupa ce silence pesant.

\- Heu… Eh bien, Sasuke-chan, je te présente Naruto ! bafouilla-t-elle, incertaine.

L'ambiance était lourde dans la pièce, Naruto et Sasuke soutenant tous deux leurs regards.

\- J'ai l'habitude de prendre un bain quand je rentre des cours, trancha sèchement Sasuke tout en regardant Naruto d'un air supérieur et froid.

\- Itachi-sama a dit que je devais…, essaya de se justifier Naruto toujours à voix faible.

D'un coup, une bribe de mémoire lui revint douloureusement, il se revoyait se faire battre par son maître parce qu'il avait regardé ce garçon dans les yeux. Tout son corps se bloqua, puis de légers tremblements le prirent. Pendant de longues secondes il se sentit vide. Quand il reprit contenance, il sortit de la pièce sans un mot, les yeux vides. Il traversa le couloir d'un pas lent. Instinctivement, ses pas le menèrent dans le grand salon où il avait trouvé Itachi et Konan. Il entra sans frapper, ses yeux balayèrent la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait un étrange personnage. Naruto l'observa avec curiosité. Il était de carrure imposante et sa peau était d'une étrange teinte bleutée. Son regard était marqué par des sortes de branchies. L'homme-requin scrutait également l'enfant-démon. Un sourire déforma ses lèvres, quand il s'approcha de l'enfant et que celui-ci recula instinctivement. L'homme répéta à plusieurs reprises ce geste, ce qui stressa l'enfant. Au bout de quelques tentatives, l'homme fit une légère pause pour poser de nouveau son regard sur le blond, étrangement ses yeux bleus avaient pris une couleur orangée. L'homme retentât une fois de plus d'approcher l'enfant mais fut surpris par celui-ci. L'enfant avait bondit sur lui, le plaquant violemment au sol. L'homme se retrouva allongé, avec sur lui le petit blond qui scrutait chacun de ses moindres mouvements tout en l'empêchant de faire le moindre geste. L'homme eu un sourire moqueur en réalisant ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Eh bien petit Kitsune, on dirait que t'es pas content…, ricana-t-il.

Naruto, lui, grogna, dévoilant des canines pointues. Il leva sa main au-dessus de son crâne dans le but d'infliger un coup à l'homme. Mais il ne put l'abattre, interrompu par la voix d'Itachi.

\- Naruto, je ne pense pas que ce geste soit utile sur lui.

Le garçon stoppa tout mouvement, se figeant, réalisant ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il se releva alors précipitamment et se retourna vers Itachi. Le visage du blond avait un air choqué. Le noiraud remarqua la terreur dans ses yeux. Quand il voulut s'en approcher celui-ci fit un pas en arrière. L'enfant était terrifié, il ne voulait pas se faire battre, il ne voulait plus souffrir. Voyant l'état du jeune blond, Itachi s'arrêta, et essaya de capter son attention, mais il ne sembla pas le remarquer, continuant de reculer. Puis un silence dénué de tout mouvement s'installa dans la pièce.

Personne ne comprenait pourquoi Naruto s'était subitement arrêté. Le blond avait plongé son regard océanique dans les mers d'encres de Sasuke qui était revenu dans la pièce, interpellé par le vacarme. Le calme ayant repris dans le salon, le jeune noiraud repartit sous le regard ébahi de l'assemblée. En un seul regard, il avait contrôlé la peur de Naruto. Celui-ci était également surpris, en croisant les iris sombres de Sasuke, il y avait trouvé un calme immense qui l'apaisait et le rassurait.

Son regard fixait toujours la porte par laquelle Sasuke avait disparu, puis il se décida à reporter son attention sur le reste de la salle. En croisant les pupilles du requin, une étincelle passa entre eux. Naruto avait perdu le contrôle à cause de lui, quand il l'avait appelé Kitsune, et une force étrange l'avait submergé. Il avait du même coup perdu tout contrôle sur son corps, en dépit du fait qu'il soit parfaitement conscient de ses actes. Quand son regard entra ensuite en contact avec celui d'Itachi, il courba immédiatement l'échine devant lui.

\- Uchiwa-dono, pardonnez mes actes s'il-vous-plait, dit-il en fermant le plus possible les paupières.

Itachi ne tint pas compte de l'appellation, et sourit gentiment avant de poser sa main dans les cheveux d'or du petit garçon.

\- Eh bien, ne t'avais-je pas dit d'aller prendre un bain ?

Naruto se pencha encore plus.

\- Si, veu-veulliez me pardonner, j'allais le faire mais Sasuke-sama désirait prendre place dans la salle d'eau.

Itachi poursuivit ses légères caresses sur les cheveux sales de Naruto, en lui chuchotant doucement :

\- Ce n'est rien, pardonne-le s'il-te-plait. Il est parfois irrité quand il rentre des cours. Cela n'a rien de personnel, au contraire, il a tout fait pour t'aider.

\- Comment ça ? Questionna Naruto en se redressant.

Mais il n'obtint pas de réponse, le jeune homme s'était déjà retourné pour partir à son tour. Arrivé au seuil de la porte, il fit volte-face pour adresser un dernier sourire à Naruto.

\- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, enfin c'est à Sasuke d'en juger. Quant à toi, Kisame, suis-moi, avait finalement ordonné Itachi.

Naruto se retrouva seul, encore une fois. Il se dirigea donc une nouvelle fois vers la salle d'eau. Une fois arrivé, non sans peine, la pièce était, grand heureusement selon-lui, vide. Il y pénétra, se déshabilla et fit couler l'eau chaude. Une fois à bonne température, il la stoppa. Il se lava délicatement sur un des deux tabourets. Le savon lui fit énormément du bien, malgré que celui-ci devienne rapidement noir de saletés. Il dut s'y prendre à de nombreuses reprises avant d'être entièrement propre. Ses cheveux ayant été pour lui un calvaire, il dut les couper à l'aide de ciseaux qui traînaient par là. Heureusement pour lui, ils avaient poussé à mis dos, et il récupéra sa coiffure habituelle.

Donc, après une trentaine de minutes, il put allait se baigner dans la grande baignoire. Quand il y pénétra, tout son corps réagit et ses muscles se contractèrent sous l'eau légèrement trop chaude, n'y étant plus habitué. Après quelques minutes d'adaptation, ses muscles se décontractèrent peu à peu. Ses mains à la surface de l'eau, il mouvait le liquide délicatement. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas ressenti cette sensation de calme ? Un instant, il se dit qu'il était peut-être bien là, avec ces personnes. A cette pensée il sourit, mais celui-ci s'atténua d'un coup quand on s'adressa à lui :

\- Ne fait confiance à personne renardeau, lui conseilla une voix bestiale, que Naruto reconnut comme celle de l'immense renard.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Si tu le fais, ce qui s'est produit risque de se reproduire encore. Chaque fois que tu accorderas ta confiance à une personne, elle finira forcément par te trahir…

Le renard pouvait lire dans ses pensées ? Naruto soupira. Mais qui était-il donc à la fin ?!

\- Comment sais-tu tout ça… ? demanda le blond, qui ne savait trop comment s'adresser à l'animal.

\- Je connais trop bien les humains pour t'assurer qu'aucun n'est digne de confiance. Toi, un petit ange, qui ne voit que le bien. Il aura fallu que ces déchets s'en prennent à l'être sûrement le plus pur que je connaisse ! rugit la bête dans le subconscient de l'enfant.

Un léger blanc s'ensuivit, avant que Naruto ne reprenne, peu sûr de lui :

\- Qui es-tu ? retentât-il.

La voix rauque ricana légèrement.

\- Tu es très curieux, Gaki. Ne t'ai-je pas dit que tu n'étais pas près ? Mais bon, après tout tu le sauras tôt ou tard. J'ai une question pour toi Gaki. Qui es-tu ? demanda le renard à son tour.

\- Je suis Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, mais tu le sais déjà, répondit le blond.

\- Tu es bien plus que ça, Naruto. Sais-tu pourquoi tu es affublé de ces oreilles et de cette queue ? soupira le renard.

Naruto secoua négativement la tête puis se justifia :

\- Quand je demandais à maman, elle me souriait, puis me disait que c'était ce qui me rendait unique. Après ça elle me faisait un câlin en disant qu'elle était fière de moi.

Le renard acquiesça, puis reprit :

\- Je vois. Mon nom est Kurama. Je suis l'un des neufs démons à queues, le neuvième pour être plus exacte, termina le renard fièrement.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que les démons à queues ? Où sont les autres ? C'est en référence à tes neuf longues queues ? Et pourquoi je peux t'entendre ? Pourquoi tu me parles aussi ? Pourquoi –

\- Tais-toi un peu Gaki, tu me donne mal au crâne, grogna Kurama. J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais bruyant.

\- Oublié ? l'interrogea Naruto.

Nouveau soupir de la part du Renard.

\- Bon, écoute moi, écoute moi bien Gaki, et sans m'interrompre s'il-te-plait, quémanda-t-il.

\- C'est compris ! répondit Naruto solennellement.

\- Très bien. Alors sois bien attentif, je ne te raconterai tout qu'une fois.

La suite prochainement...


End file.
